<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stand Down by minimoonp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923037">Stand Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp'>minimoonp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stand Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her Metashard clattered to the ground and she scrambled to grab it before rolling out of the way of an attack. The rolling surprisingly caused her to transform again, giving her the mildest buffer she needed to fire back. A dazzling gleam to try and give her some distance, she covered her face when she saw an energy ball flying right through it. The attack never hit however, being cancelled out by a powerful ember. </p>
<p>Daring to peek up, she was surprised to see Tama's back, along with his Ponyta, Bacon. Her knees gave out in relief, as her Milcery cuddled her close. Another warmth was felt, and she found his Eevee, Toast, at her side as well. </p>
<p>"Tama..."</p>
<p>He looked back at her with a nod, before turning back to face the two magical girls, who frankly had gone too far, as the sparkles cleared and the dust settled. </p>
<p>"Gym Leader Tama??"</p>
<p>The two looked startled as he stood there, hands engulfed in flames. He wasn't wearing his goofy trademark smile anymore, he was serious as can be, and frankly a little p*ssed.</p>
<p>"One more step and there's more where that came from." He warned. </p>
<p>"That girl is from Team Morph! You're protecting her? Are you siding with them??"</p>
<p>"No, I'm siding with Pomi. I may not agree with Team Morph, but I do agree you're way out of line. You've cause more of a mess than Morph and you're supposed to be the 'good guys' or something? Give me a break."</p>
<p>Clearly the two magical girls outnumbered the one gym leader, but were they to fight him? He wasn't xfused, but he was obstructing their duties.</p>
<p>Caster hurried through the city, following the path of destruction. Fire, and vines, and a fairy-like mist, she was close enough to the apparent fray as she began getting complaints from the neighbors nearby. As a gym leader, it was up to her, as much as Officer Jenny, to try and break up any trouble, and so that's what she decided to do. Clearly she wasn't expecting to see Tama there already, however it seemed he'd moreso exasperated the situation. </p>
<p>She stopped midway as she reached them, taking in the scene. She met eyes with Tama and flinched. Well someone was upset. </p>
<p>"What's going on?"</p>
<p>The two magical girls turned to her, tears in their voices and frowns on their faces pointing at Tama.</p>
<p>"Gym Leader Caster, that girl and Tama are working for Team Morph! We tried to stop them but-"</p>
<p>"Liars!" Tama shouted, tossing a fireball at their feet. They shrieked as he all but missed, and Mime Jr. put up a protect.</p>
<p>The safeguard in place, the two girls took off. Tama made a move to go after them, but Caster blocked his path. </p>
<p>"Stand down, Tama." She uttered. Readying her premier balls with a glow of her hands. "Tama, I don't want to fight you..."</p>
<p>"You're really going to believe them over me? You should be going to the Professor to have him take their shards back." He griped. </p>
<p>Her eyes wandered to the girl still sitting on the ground, Pomi. She looked exhausted, and worried, tired. Caster had seen her before and she most definitely was working with Team Morph. She looked back at Tama, shaking her head. She put the balls back in their place. </p>
<p>"I just got here, I don't know what to believe, but I did see quite a mess on the way here, and you are aiding someone working for a criminal team." She stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. "Look, if we-"</p>
<p>He grabbed her arm roughly, peeling it off of him with a glare. The flames around his hands were gone, but they were still hot, the heat seeping through the fabric of her gloves painfully before he finally let go.</p>
<p>"Don't try and teleport me. I didn't cause that mess."</p>
<p>She hissed lightly as she cradled her wrist for a moment.</p>
<p>Caster sighed, "Fine, I won't. Let's just... talk."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>